The subject technology is advantageous over conventional coffee brewing systems that utilize a disposable cartridge, or pod, in that a system and method is presented wherein a disposable pod having two chambers, each of which can be either wet or dry and contain a variety of substances. Such pods can be sized to fit specific brewing systems offered by third parties (such as a KEURIG™ brand brewing system using K CUP Brand™ cartridges). The pods of the subject technology are structured such that the puncturing and water dispensing functionality of such brewing systems cause the mixture of the variety of substances in the two chambers resulting in a wide range of beverages not presently possible with such conventional systems.